


The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me

by theacedennis



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not getting me to write Shakespeare dialogue, This was almost a songfic with Rainbow Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Peter Quince thought he lost his paramour, Nick Bottom. He reflects on what their relationship brings him.
Relationships: Peter Quince/Nick Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me

It had been a long day.

Peter Quince sat, looking at the stars above him. They told so many stories. Held so many secrets. He was like those stars. Both the stories and the secrets. He felt absolutely bursting with both.

He had felt some ethereal call in his mind since he was a little boy. He wasn't sure if this connection was from God or the stars. Maybe both, maybe neither. All he knew was that only two things brought him closer to the call: theatre and being with Nick.

And to think, he thought he'd lost him today. Not to mention exposing the nature of their relationship. Luck for them, Flute thought he'd mean "paragon" instead of "paramour." O, how close he'd come to ruining everything. It felt fragile at the best of times and these were not the best of times.

Nick came out of the house, humming softly. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. No wonder this man calmed his thoughts so.

So many words had been spoken that day that they needed no more. Nick sat down next to Peter. Peter quickly looked around to ensure that there were no prying eyes. Then he kissed him quickly but with every emotion he could muster, and laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

Was their story a comedy or tragedy? He did not know and the question burned eternally inside him.


End file.
